


From The Outside Only

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Despair [1]
Category: Danganronpa-All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, General Distress, Hazardous Environment, Monokuma-like critter, Referenced (Hypothetically Subject-To-Change) Broadcasting, The Tragedy (Implied), Will probably lean into Despair Girls territory, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: What's going on out there?





	From The Outside Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



Kokoro was only five years old when class 90 disappeared.

 

 

‘Just went to school one day, and never came back!’ Her mother told her.

 

 

‘Nobody's seen them since’.

 

 

 

_So don’t you get lost, too, you hear?_

 

 

 

Kokoro was only five years old when they found the body parts in the gutter.

 

 

 

Men in white suits were fishing the long, white parts out of the water with bloody fishnets.

 

 

It looked like fish sticks covered in cranberry sauce.

 

 

(She didn’t know any other way to process it).

 

 

 

 

She saw her mother cry in the upstairs bathroom when she thought she was asleep.

 

 

 

Kokoro was only five years old.

 

 

 

How was she to know that two girls had been brutally slaughtered on live television?

 

 

 

How was she to know that her mother knew who they were?

 

 

 

On the way to school the next day, warning sirens were going off.

 

 

The streets were dirtier than usual, and covered in lingering shadows.

 

 

 

It was a very bad place to be for a tiny child.

 

 

 

...But an interesting one, nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

Yes, Kokoro was only five years old when an era of Despair and Destruction engulfed the Earth.

 

 

 

 

That didn’t mean she couldn’t adapt and react accordingly.

 

 

 

 

_Powering on…_

 

 

**_Hello._ **

 

 

**_My name is Korokuma._ **

 

 

 

**How may I be of service?**

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of hypotheticals. And NO IDEA where this is going!


End file.
